1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with pivotally attached interlocking top cover and side cover.
2. General Background
With the popularization of computers, computers have come to be intensively used in different fields and industries for a variety of purposes. In order to be more competitive, manufacturers are making computer enclosures more compact and with detachable parts for greater access for installation and maintenance of components within the enclosure. A conventional computer enclosure includes a chassis, a front bezel and a cover, all of which are separate parts. In assembly, the front bezel and the cover are directly secured to the chassis with screws. In order to remove the cover from the chassis, the screws must be disengaged from the chassis one by one. This is unduly laborious and time-consuming.
An example of a typical computer enclosure with a side cover locking/unlocking control arrangement includes a computer chassis, the computer chassis having a vertical flange, a horizontal top flange, and a horizontal bottom flange around a side opening thereof, a side cover adapted to cover the side opening of the computer chassis, and two control levers respectively mounted on the side cover and adapted to lock/unlock the side cover, each control lever having a handle unit for operation by hand to turn the respective control lever between the locking position and the unlocking position, and an actuating unit pivotally attached to the side cover, the actuating unit having a protruded guide rod inserted into a respective curved sliding slot on the vertical flange and stopped at one end of the respective curved sliding slot. However, the configuration of the computer chassis and the side cover locking/unlocking control arrangement is complex, and the computer chassis has not enough room for the larger electronic components entering therein because a top panel of the computer chassis remains in place.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure with pivotally attached interlocking top cover and side cover.